


Bravado

by Ookami82



Series: Post-CoS [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post coS/ 2003 anime. Written for ishte's "Chasing the Trail" Universe. Edward has been ill from a nasty infection of his shoulder port, he's feeling  better enough to give some bravado. He has been wanting to do something for a while now, finally he's not too ill to go for it....</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishte/gifts).



> This is part of Ishte's verse, though I wrote it. I'd like to say it's like a side note to her work. She's is a great writer and her story intrigued me to such a degree, I wrote this for her. Though you don't need to read Chasing the Trail to get this, you should!  
> ~enjoy

Edward was still weak, even if his bravado lied. Winry wasn’t quite sure how it happened, or why it happened. One minute she was tucking him into bed as she did so many times during the course of his illness. And the next-well, took her by surprise…

Edward was finally well enough to have the first stage of his shoulder port reconstructed. This stage was probably the easiest to manage, but still quite painful. Winry had spent the day taking portions of his remaining port away, piece by piece. The inside areas were still inflamed, but at this point there was no way around it. It had to be done now. She stuffed the exposed sections with gauze-a moist-to-dry dressing coated with an antibiotic cream. Ed was given a continuous infusion of non-narcotic pain medication through his IV. But he was to be awake during the procedure. Chairman Mustang was kind enough to run back to the pharmacy for the IV drug Winry was trialing. It was brand new-a drug offered to surgical patient’s that was supposed to decrease the chances of throwing up. This was something way too common for her longest friend. Ed was highly allergic to morphine and narcotics in general, not to mention the intense pain made him throw up almost every time he experienced it.  
The procedure took most of the day and most of Edward’s remaining strength. It helped that his leg had been reattached; therefore he was able to walk relatively fine without assistance. They ate a dinner cooked by Mustang, a xingese soup, noodles and pork dumplings. Alphonse had made a pot of coffee and spice muffins for dessert. Edward had not regained all of his ferocious appetite, but ate 1 hearty bowl of soup. It wasn’t long after that Ed’s eyes became droopy, allowing everyone see how exhausted he really was. He griped that he did not need any help getting up the stairs, to his (temporary) room and into bed. Al and Winry let him go without much of a fight and helped the Chairman clean up from dinner. Winry made her way upstairs, thinking about a hot bath and a good night rest. 

She peeped into Edward’s room, along the way. She smiled to see he was sprawled under his blankets. He at least looked asleep. She went to leave when Edward mumbled her name. 

“Now that I am not puking my guts up and able to walk…you aren’t tucking me in anymore?” He questioned with a light smirk on his face, yet his eyes were still closed. 

Winry snorted in return. “Right, Ed because you are a child…I just thought you were asleep- checking to make sure you aren’t doing anything stupid.” 

“I didn’t say anything about being a child. It was nice when you tucked me in.” Was that a blush she saw on his cheeks?

She had to smile at that. “Of course Ed. You are my best friend…and you deserved it. Though, I am not sure it was very professional of me.” 

Ed scoffed. “Whatever. Professionalism is overrated. You look tired yourself, get some rest Winry. I mean it, no staying up all night tinkering with my arm. Just sleep, okay?” Ed tried to sound bossy. He got a chuckle out of Winry.

“Cross my heart.” She told him as-a-matter-of-factly. “I guess it won’t hurt to tuck you in again.” Winry rolled her blue eyes. She finally came into the dimly lit room. Ed had turned the gas lamp low, but Winry could see gold of his eyes. She sat on the side of the bed, her eyes wondered around the room.

“You know I actually like the color blue in this room. My room is nice, but the white walls almost kill my eyes every morning. The sun hits my room first.” She commented as her eyes caught the sweats he had worn to dinner thrown over a chair in the corner. It wasn’t surprising he was in his underwear.

“That’s because the sun burns vampires.” Edward commented dryly. 

Winry gave him a sharp look. “I am not a vampire; I am an auto mail mechanic. Sometimes we are required to pull all nighters.” She huffed indigently and folded her arms across her chest. 

It was his turn to roll his eyes. “Don’t I know it.” He tapped his flesh knuckles against his auto mail knee. 

“I know you’re ready to leave Roy’s house.” Winry commented out of the blue, and changed the subject. Ed was quick to answer. 

“What gave that away?” 

Winry could see Ed’s pout before it ever formed. “Alphonse told me, yesterday. He said you were moaning about sleeping in your own bed and using your own toilet.” Winry giggled. 

If Ed could have folded both of his arms across his chest, he would have. “I never said it like that! You know him-he’s over exaggerating. I just want to settle in the new house and get back to work.”

“Sure, Ed.”

“Okay, I did say something about my bed. Can you blame me? I bet you miss your bed and that wrench under your pillow?” Edward pointed an accusing finger at Winry.

Winry acted as if she had been shot. “Alright you got me. I am supposed to be tucking you in remember?” 

“You started it.” He joked with a scowl present on his face. 

Winry scooted up to tuck the blankets around Edward’s body. She pulled then up to his tee-shirt clad chest and leaned down to give him a quick peck on the cheek.  
Edward moved right as she did so, causing her lips to touch the corner of his mouth. Her breath hitched. Now is not the time for this. Ed is still weak and doesn’t need me to start pinning now. What timing. She thought to herself, but caught Edward’s gaze. His eyes weren’t wide as she figured they would be. Somewhere in the reassesses of her mind she still thought Ed was an immature brat, not this mature, handsome young man he had grown to become. She agreed with Chairman Mustang, that place behind the Gate changed him.

His eyes were slitted and the deepest shade of gold she had ever seen. They were burning hot and fierce. His eyes locked onto hers and Winry suddenly felt the warm pads of his flesh fingers touch her cheek. He tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear and Winry expected him to back off. Instead there was not a force in the world that could have stopped him leaning forward to press his lips against hers softly. Edward had wanted that moment to happen for so many years-he dreamt about it on Earth; especially when he felt lonely. He kept her away for so long, locked up inside a tomb, never to be unlocked. But for the last several weeks, Winry was as close as she was going to get. She had seen his every weakness, his vulnerability and never faulted him for it-she took care of him. She unlocked that tomb Edward buried long ago. He owed her and himself this moment, tenfold. 

Winry heard him sigh, but was frozen in her spot. Did he just initiate a kiss with her? Shouldn’t that have been reversed? She didn’t have much time to think about it more. Ed was more persistent, receptively pressing his lips to hers-coaxing her to open up. She wasn’t sure why she questioned the notion that he actually knew how to kiss. When she did open her mouth a little, he knew just how to angle his face to hers and to coax her to move her own lips. He was teaching her, molding her-and it excited and frightened her. It was surreal to feel her own lips begin to move against his and then she felt his tongue and melted. Her breath caught into her throat and her nipples stiffened. 

Why was he so good?! 

He wasn’t as rough as she thought he would be- at least not at the moment, but intent was there; she could have laughed when she thought about her previous questioning of Edward playing rough in bed. It was as if there was a rubber band being stretched to the limit, yet the force behind it was weak. She felt his whole body tense. His only hand traced her left side, on top of her sweater, setting off fireworks all over her body. She felt warm and suddenly, she throbbed between her legs. There was no doubt she was wet. Edward only had one arm to work with and so far his was doing one hell of a job. She wondered what it would be like for him to have his auto mail hand. Would he do the same with that hand-the hand she crafted? 

Winry jumped when she felt him cup her breast, and his thumb cross over her nipple. The action caused her teeth to click against his. She pulled away. Ed was panting and his face was cherry red. A second later he looked embarrassed and possibly afraid of what she might do because of his bold actions. Winry had to speak up. This was NOT going to be an awkward moment! 

“Don’t make that face!” She snapped as she clipped him across the chest.

“What the hell was that for?!” Ed growled as if it actually hurt. 

“You’re making the same face you make when you know I am mad at you. I am not mad at you if that’s what you think! Don’t make this embarrassing.” She softened.

“Then why did you jump?” Ed countered just as softly. 

Winry should have known he would have thought he crossed some sort of line. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been groped before-not that she was telling him about it. It just surprised her, the last time she did not react like she did this time. She wasn’t hot and bothered and wet. This was Edward Elric, her best friend, her most valued patient and her love interest since way back, not-to-mention an alchemy geek. Winry was not about to tell him what he did to her. He needed to rest and more importantly, keep his strength.

“It’s not…like-like I didn’t like it Ed. I did, you didn’t offend me or anything. But now is not the time. We are in Chairman’s house and he slinks around like a cat. The last thing I want is his bantering-with you. And you need your strength. It takes energy to---um-you know.” 

Edward snorted. “No, I don’t know, Winry. Tell me.” He was actually being somewhat sincere-okay, more like a sarcastic smart ass. But then again, he looked like he really wanted to know.

“Every muscle you use-your breathing uses energy, burns energy. We just used about forty different muscles, not to mention I am sure you have an erection. That uses energy you don’t have to waste…yet.” Winry was looking right into his face, she meant business. 

Ed shocked her (again with his maturity) he didn’t sputter and make a scene. He simply blinked, looked down to see if she could see his erection. He couldn’t see it himself. “It’s good that I am hard right?” He asked with a growing smirk. Winry rolled her eyes. “No, seriously- I am being serious, Winry. It means that I am getting better, getting more strength. I mean, I didn’t even think about getting hard before. Now, well…yeah it happened.”

Winry let out a breath she had been holding. “Yes, Ed.” She sighed. “You are getting better. But like I said before, you have to completely heal…and as much as I enjoyed our good night kiss, I had to stop it.” The last bit was said quieter. 

“Alright. That’s all I needed to know. I don’t want you to retaliate with some sort of torturous physical therapy, or one of your tools of death.”

Winry smiled at that statement. She once again leaned up and gave him a kiss that was all her own, short but filled with a longing that only he understood. Edward was reluctant to let her go. She backed away and was about to get up when Edward grabbed her wrist.

“Just tell me one thing, you liked it right?” 

Winry looked to see his face serious-almost like when he was thinking hard about solving a complex alchemy equation. And it occurred to her that he did think about this moment. In fact. He planned it; and somehow he knew just how to kiss her! Why? Oh, this was going to bother for quite some time. This wasn’t some ego thing either. Edward truly wanted to know what she thought of him. 

“Give me your hand.” She instructed, trying not to let her cheeks burn. He gave it to her and watched as she got up on her knees, his hand disappeared under her wool skirt. Ed felt her center immediately; it was hot and so wet, it went straight through her panties. Winry shuddered when Ed instinctly ran a finger along her fissure. The moment was gone when she moved off the bed.

“Does that answer your question?” She asked with her face turned away from him. 

Edward smiled and shifted his position. “Yeah. You wait until I get better, Winry. We have a lot to catch up on.”

Winry smiled at the doorway. “I look forward to it. Good night, Ed. Get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow.“ 

It still irked her, Edward seemed to be more experienced than she expected. Winry had made it to her room and felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Part of her wanted to march right back to his room and demand who else he had kissed-or worse been with.

 _You’re not being very fair._ Her conscious nagged, and sounded a lot like Alphonse. _You made out with that nice young mechanic in Rush Valley, and he got way further than Ed. You can’t be mad at him if he had someone in that place called ‘Germany’._

“Yeah, but I am still a virgin.” Winry mumbled out loud.

_And how do you know he’s not? Well, because he totally knew every move! There was no awkwardness, no stumbling- and this is Edward we are talking about! Think about it and don’t be rash. There are more important things to worry about than Edward’s virginity. And you are residing in Chairman Mustangs house; don’t be surprised if he didn’t see what just happened._

Winry sighed and shut the door of her room. She wasn’t going to sleep easily tonight.


End file.
